In The Darkest Of My Days
by adii1201
Summary: Missing scene from 8x01, back in Tom's apartment.


**Disclaimer**: If _Desperate Housewives_ was mine I wouldn't have written this fic.

**A/n**: I had this in my head since I watched the episode. I can't even begin to tell you how mad I am about all of this. But that kiss between them was simply amazing. I tried remembering and I do believe we've never seen something like that between them on the show. The only scene coming to mind is the one at the end of 2x04. So this was about 30 seconds of comforting bliss before I was once again reminded how much I hate this break-up storyline.

I just have to say that I really wish to read _Ryeloza's_ take on this scene, because as always I'm sure she'll do a better job than I am. Keeping my fingers crossed that she will end up writing this!

I would really like to know what you think about this one, so just click review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

-Adi.

_In The Darkest Of My Days_

They kiss. Her lips so soft against his, her tongue slipping his mouth. They kiss like they haven't kissed in ages. It's desperate in so many ways. It's deep and longing, and everything they haven't been in so long. She really needs him. He can feel it in the way her hands hold on to him, in the way her body is so close to his, like she can't get close enough. He can feel it in the way she's kissing him, like she's about to fall over the edge if he wouldn't catch her.

It was probably the first time since he met her that she openly admitted she needs him. It's not like she didn't need him before. She did, and he knew it. But up until now she never said it. He's thinking about it as she's slowly removing his shirt, as he's also taking off her clothes. He's thinking about it as their lips meet again and don't part for so long, it's probably the longest kiss they ever shared. And even when he's inside of her, pushing himself deep into her, her eyes are closed, her lips still dancing on his and soft fainted moans escaping her mouth. It's pure love making. It's pure love. He's suddenly reminded of that night she told him about her childhood and her mother. She's so fragile, so shattered, just like she was then.

He wants to know what happened. He needs to know why she ran to him like a little girl, why she's hiding in the familiarity of him. But as they both climax, he's lying on his side and he's pulling her closer to him. He looks at her, her eyes almost black in the dark. He's trying to read her mind, to find a clue to what made her come to him. But she's closing her eyes, like she's hiding from him, and he knows this is something he caused. He knows that if anything was different between them now she would've told him everything instead of shutting herself like that.

His fingers slowly dance on her stomach and a faint wiped smile is formed on her lips. He's telling himself that he shouldn't ask. That would just ruin this moment. When she's like that there's no way to get anything out of her. But he really wants to know. Because how can he protect her, how can he be there for her when he doesn't even know why she needed him in the first place? But instead he's kissing her again, and it's still deep, still longing, still desperate. This time he's desperate too. Desperate to know the truth, desperate to protect her, desperate to make her feel safe again.

She finally falls asleep. He can't help but notice that she hasn't been so peaceful in her sleep for so long. He then remembers that just the other day she told him she hadn't slept all night. He's beginning to think that maybe he was right, and she doesn't want to tell the kids because she doesn't want to let go of him. Maybe she can't sleep without him. He wants to smile at that thought. Because for his entire life that's what he wanted, for her to feel the way he does – that she can't be without him. But for some reason he knows it's too good to be true. True, it's been a month since they broke up, but Lynette doesn't change. Ever. Or maybe she does?

It's the last thought he has before he's falling asleep as well. She's still his arms, so close to him in that tiny bed. He forgot what it's like to share a single bed with her, to not need the space because they both want to be as close to each other as possible. This night is so much of what they once used to be, back when they were still getting to know each other. Back at the time the world outside of them ceased to exist, and there was nothing as perfect as spending the night with her.

He's smiling in his sleep. But maybe it's just a dream.


End file.
